icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Niranda Gallery
Niranda Gallery is a collection of photos for the Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove (N'/athan and M/'iranda) pairing Niranda. icon__18_.jpg|Nathan and Miranda at the 2010 Kid's Choice Awards. miranda_cosgrove__95_.jpg 25860_378075085945_313727230945_4322206_4432287_n.jpg 89741155-04a4b6eecfa51e42871fc9b9b5.jpg 92046469-ebfff9382f3ba9961fb756b20c50e20c_4bd67a41-full.png|Nose pinching. 93108205.jpg|Ear pulling. 68257203-0968fe069b5be60ba31bff2c2c017039_4b81dfc5-full.jpg tumblr_l3lbmv3zHg1qafp5yo1_500.jpg Hst72v.jpg|Nathan and Miranda at the "Despicable Me" Premiere. 20091014-750-60.jpg|Nathan and Miranda enjoy video gaming together. Nathanmirandahug.jpg|Nathan and Miranda share a hug at her sixteenth birthday party Niranda.jpg|Nathan looks on after the hug. Nathanandmiranda.jpg BTS.jpg|"The earliest on-set would be Nathan."-Miranda. Both are smiling a lot. Tongue.jpg|Nathan and Miranda rehearsing "iFix A Popstar". ICarly_-_Miranda_and_Nathan.jpg|Miranda and Nathan, in the Bushwell Plaza lobby. 5667862.jpg|Nathan and Miranda along with Jerry and Jennette at an autograph signing. IThink_They_Kissed_-_Nathan_and_Miranda.jpg|Miranda and Nathan, tired during rehearsal of "iThink They Kissed". 4925737.jpg|Nathan and Miranda at a rehearsal along with Jerry and Jennette 73015844-0b1311cdcd53a30b8a2883f16b69e9c9_4b95c12d-scaled.png|Nathan and Miranda along with Jerry posing for a photo. 73015999-fb0a3ae32c5e2f6ff268c4aa4e472f70_4b95c155-scaled.png|Another photo. ICarly_-_Miranda_and_Nathan_rehearsing.jpg|Miranda and Nathan in the Groovy Smoothie. ISpeed_Date_-_Carly_and_Freddie_kiss.jpg|Miranda and Nathan "rehearsing" their kiss in iSpeed Date, though it was taken out. ISpeed_Date_-_Miranda_and_Nathan.jpg|Nathan and Miranda, rehearsing for "iWon't Cancel The Show." 17338_197303964057_191404724057_2650591_5348287_n.jpg|Filming iChristmas. Icarly-saved-life-stills-04.jpg|Nathan and Miranda filming the kiss scene. Both are smiling. Dan implies that both enjoyed the kissing scenes very much. IThink_They_Kissed_-_Nathan_being_tackled_by_Miranda.jpg|The two rehearsing the "pin-down" part of "iThink They Kissed". 22572_263972949891_263095419891_3374466_379101_n.jpg|Miranda sticking her finger up Nathan's nose for a segment. 22572_263972974891_263095419891_3374468_6706852_n.jpg|iCarly photoshoot. Miranda_and_Nathan_with_Jennette_and_Jerry.jpg|Miranda and Nathan, with Jerry and Jeanette, rehearsing "iBelieve in Bigfoot". 92046469-ebfff9382f3ba9961fb756b20c50e20c_4bd67a41-full1.png Nathan and Miranda.jpg NathanMiranda.jpg niranda1.jpg 25860_378189655945_313727230945_4326139_7675719_n.jpg 31728_400220434891_263095419891_4288534_6720501_n.jpg 23461_313782600945_313727230945_4114820_449663_n.jpg 23461_313792255945_313727230945_4114845_3659467_n.jpg|iSaved Your Life rehearsal. 30248_390505749891_263095419891_407.jpg 706640co.jpg 706640cp.jpg 706640co.jpg niranda-slimeshoot.jpg|iCarly gang getting ready to be slimed; Miranda is holding Nathan's and Jennette's hands, but only with Nathan's hand are the fingers intertwined. nathan_kress_1279580939.jpg|Miranda and Nathan wearing coordinating outfits. 15298_117403534945582_100000278073108_212174_3197539_n.jpg CastPhoto.jpg|Miranda has her arm around Nathan creeddd.jpg Blehdod.jpg icon__34_.jpg 29311 120287751323917 100000280780743 220974 231182 n.jpg|Nathan and Miranda at Miranda's Sweet 16. iSavedyourlife_bigger.png|''Bold text'Italic text''''' creddie|linktext=niranda and creddie 41339 438981723307 134265793307 5103159 1260731 n.jpg|Miranda and Nathan, along with the iCarly cast. Nathan is giving Miranda a slightly amused look, and Miranda is looking and Nathan, laughing and smiling. 62568 434596155945 313727230945 5755515 937978 n.jpg|Miranda leaning on Nathan. ThumbnailCAOHXR4O.jpg|A fanmade picture. Niranda Group Pic.jpg Niranda-miranda-and-nathan-.jpg Creddie.jpeg Nathan & Miranda7.jpg rap.jpg|Nathan and Miranda share a glance while rapping. Creddie by me.jpg CREDDIE!.png BWCreddieCollage2.jpg 2njzres.jpg|Nathan comments Miranda on her career and hugs her|link=http://community.livejournal.com/icarlyonline/13545.html 1tu4ww.jpg|Miranda thanks Nathan, smiles and hugs him. :)|link=http://community.livejournal.com/icarlyonline/13545.html Fudge Control -iDo.png BWCreddieCollage.jpg 2343234343434.jpg Unbenannt.PNG Seddie 59.jpg Creddie f.jpg 246342903.jpg Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg Bilde-500x374.jpg 26947 333927586754 53523601754 4107835 7776282 n.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068538-329-329.jpg Creddie1.jpg Creddieshot.jpg|Does somethin' feel weird?? ;) Freddie&carly.jpg Isaved-your-life.jpg|Nathan and Miranda doing a photoshoot for iCarly. Kcasicarly.jpg 104381025.jpg 10234568.PNG Freddiehotroom.jpg 139px-67549_1553442651.jpg 185px-Icarly-ipity-nevel-06.jpg 185px-Icarly-ipity-nevel-09.jpg 185px-Icarly-ipity-nevel-03.jpg 185px-66389_1463780582.jpg 269295852.png|KCAs 2011 nathan-kress-noah-munck-kcas.jpg|Miranda smiling at Nathan. :) Iomg-16.jpg|iOMG. 180px-Nathanbg.jpg 185px-Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068538-329-329.jpg Carly_freddie_show_01_012_ret_large.jpg 240px-Carlyfreddierr.png|DanWarp iOMG Fun Facts. 103.jpg 336416.jpg|An unknown scene from iSell Penny Tees. tumblr_l76af3XPk71qdnw89o1_500.png Icarly-s4-36HR.png Sem pítulo 1.png Icarly-s4-35HR.png Icarly-s4-33HR.png tumblr_ljrjr1rvMZ1qj0227o1_500.png|On-set scripts. Seddie_491.jpg|Very close to each other and not scripted. ;) tumblr_lk1ukpslEr1qbw56oo1_500.png tumblr_ljtcjkHgV21qj0227o1_250.gif|A scene from iParty With Victorious. tumblr_ljq9vtXD2L1qj0227o1_500.png|Nickelodeon promo. Tumblr lk47an4jKk1qj0227o1 500.png Icarly-s4-34HR.png Sem pítulo 1.png Liftingher.jpg Creddie3.png NIRANDA.png Togethr.png Capturecreddie.png 237723432.jpg|Nathan rubbing Miranda's shirt in iHire an Idiot. 123088485.gif 800px-Screen_shot_2011-04-03_at_8_48_05_AM.png|Screenshot iParty With Victorious. Miranda-cosgrove-icalrly-promos-11.png Sem título 13.png Tumblr ljgtx5uJCF1qbb7qqo1 500.gif Tumblr ljhzo4vEpo1qj0227o1 500.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icalrly-promos-11.png Ustog2.jpg Themoment.jpg tumblr_lk7wu6FIeK1qaf78po1_500.png Icarly-s4-67HR.jpg Victorious-icarly.jpg Return to Niranda Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Real Life Ships Category:Actor images Category:Actresses Category:Actors